Apologise
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: Every problem in Jason Grace's life seemed to start with a fight. Percy'd almost killed him with water. Last time he got into a fight with Annabeth, she almost chewed his head off when he apologised. When he got angry with Frank, he left him deserted on an island and flew off as an eagle. And now, this happened with Piper. There was only one way out now :To Apologise. Please R&R!


**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. I AM NOT Rick Riordan!**

Every problem in Jason Grace's life seemed to start with a fight. had almost killed him with water. Last time he got into a fight with Annabeth, she almost chewed his head off when he apologized. When he got angry with Frank, he left him deserted on an island and flew off as an eagle. The time he'd gotted angry on Leo for not telling him sooner he had survived the explosion during the war with Gaia, he had made robots which would chase him all over the field. And now this one with Piper.

The whole reason as to why he was in an old countryside themed bar, having something which the bartender had given to him saying it was 'on the house', after he'd told him why'd he come here. He took one swig of the yellowish liquid and felt all warm inside. The way he felt when he saw Piper. His Piper.

His thoughts wondered off to Piper. Her soft brown hair, cascading down he shoulders, her kaliedoscopic eyes and her beautiful he loved all her features…he imagined his hands playing with her hair, his blue eyes meeting with hers, their lips-

He shook his head._ No Grace. You're not getting drunk just after five drinks. No._

"Hey, kid. Can I help you with something?" Jason somehow had the energy to look up to find the bartender.

"Yeah. Another one please."

"Oh no. Absolutely no. You, Jason Grace, are not having anything more to drink."He heard HER voice.

"Piper?" In a matter of a minute she was dragging him out, after paying the bartender a bill even though he said it was on the house and smiled after an old lady commented on how cute they were together.

"Jason Grace-" He cut her off completely by placing his pair of feverish lips on her sweet ones.

"I missed you so much" he murmured between two kisses. His hands roamed around her waist, as he gently pushed her against their car. He could swear that he heard a 'me too' sometime in between.

"No. We're not doing this now. Not when you're drunk. Not when I'm angry." She glared at him, being reminded of the reason she was angry with him. In a low voice she said," We are SO not doing this when I'm angry at you for being drunk."

He tried to stable himself up, nodding as he respected her decision, only to fall back on her. He didn't know if it wa all the alcohol or the kiss, but it made him feel dizzy. Warm and comfortable, and it made his mind stop working.

He'd bet a hundred drachmas it was the kiss.

"I feel…"

"Dizzy…?"

"…Relaxed, actually."

"Mind not sleeping on me?" she asked, her tone sarcastic and harsh.

"Actually…"

"Get in the car, Grace."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When they were in the car (and after he'd conviniently let Piper tie his seatbelt reasoning that his arms felt like they were made of rubber and later was hit on the arm for trying to cuddle with her) he thought of the actual reason as to why Piper was so angry with him.

They'd been to a restaurant for their date in the 'ordinary' world. She was really happy that time and…he shook his head again as his visions and thoughts were getting blurry.

And..

~Flashback~

"For you, Milady." He said as he pulled out a chair for her, and gently pushed it in when she sat on it.

"Thank you, honorable Sir." She'd joked back as she winked at him. His heart fluttered and skipped a beat. She just looked so beautiful in that dress, a deep red in contrast with her fairish tanned skin and her hair was curled, undoubtedly by her sisters.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a waitress.

"May I take your order, Sir?" She said, looking just at Jason.

"Yeah, we'd both like a Casear salad please. And coke…" He looked at Piper who nodded," And two cokes please." He smiled at the waitress, before handing her the two menus. She lightly brushed her hand along his forearm before taking the menus back.

"In ten minutes, Sweetheart." As she walked back she'd toppled over Piper's glass of water… all over her dress.

~End of Flashback~

Maybe she's jealous? He looks over at her. She's wearing a white top and black pair of jeans with a vest coat having a hoodie. Her mouth is drawn into a straight line and her eyes are focused on the road. He somehow recognises the turns she's making and the houses around them. She's taking him…to her apartment?

"W-Why are we going to y-your apartment?"

"Nice to know you haven't lost all your senses."

"Pipes…come on."

"…"

"Sorry for whatever I did…?"

"You know what the problem is? You don't even know what you've done and if I tell you, you'll just deny it."

"I-"

"Save it." She retorted as they neared the apartment Tristian McLean had bought for his daughter. As she helped him out of the car(whilst he enjoyed being powerless and leaned into to her) they passed by some people. And one of them he extremely despised in the first meeting.

"Hey! Piper!" From somewhere behind them, a guy with blue eyes and black hair appeared.

"Hey Jake." She'd said giving him a small smile. The smile he'd been waiting for since the last half an hour.

"I don't think we both have met before." He brought out his hand for Jason to shake in a 'friendly' way.

"This is Jason. My this is Jake Smith, my apartment mate. He lived in the apartment next to mine." He glanced at her face. She didn't mind lying…?

"I thought for a second you were gonna say boyfriend. Funny, right?" They'd both laughed. Now Jason felt more dizzy. His eyes began to droop as he leant on Piper.

"Hey careful. Superman here's gonna fall. Had one too much of a drink?

"Yeah, something like that."

"Okay…I should be going now. Bye dude. Bye sweetheart." His eyes almost popped out. Okay. Calm down, Grace. Don't punch the guy out of his wits before electifying him. Just for Piper's sake.

"Bye, flirt."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They'd reached the floor where Piper lived. Apartment number eyes fell on the keyhole.

"Keys…?" He asked before realising that they were in a fairly odd position. His right arm was over her shoulder, his movements slurry and erratic. Her arms were around his torso, preventing him from falling off and her head was on his chest.

"Pockets. Wait"She took her left arm, which was supporting Jason out of it's place before putting it back tried with her right, but couldn't. Her face a bit red, she asked if he could do it.

"S-Sure" He positioned her against the wall, towering a bit over her. Her hands slid slightly from her back southwards. He leaned a bit, their eyes meeting before gently kissing her on the lips. She felt him tickling her with his nose, which was now outlining the shortest path from her lips to her chin to the junction between her shoulder and neck. Sucking lightly, he pulled out the pair of keys from her pocket before securing his arms around her waist.

He felt all the anger towards Smith go away as he made contact with her lips. All the jealousy melting into love. Still placing small kisses on her lips, he somehow managed to play with some of her hair.

"Stop." She managed to say, her voice heavy and seducing, before she started looking around. Her hair was messed up right now as was his. Through his reflection in her eyes, he could see that his black- half -rimmed glasses were crooked, as he straightened them, before following her.

"O-O-Okay." He followed her into the apartment, taking in her scent and the cozy feeling of the house.

"Sit." She seemed to have put a bit of charm speak into it as he felt his legs instantly move towards the white coloured came back within three minutes, the smell of warm coffee making his senses erupt.

"Here. It might be too sweet but that'll help in wearing out the effect."

"T-Thanks." He took the coffee from her, to find the temperature of the cup soothingly warm.

"Your welcome." She took the seat beside him, before taking a sip from her own owl cup which he'd given her.

"Sorry." He suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"You know… for cornering you twice." He closed his eyes as he felt the cushions shift, before feeling a pair of lips on his own. He opened his eyes to see Piper smiling, before cuddling up to him.

"Apology accepted."

**Me:I know the ending was a bit...faster than anticipated but still...**

**Nico:...**

**Me: Maybe I can write a Reynico fic?**

**Nico:...**

**Me: Anyways. Nico's unresponsive today. So you can read about him in my coming up fics! Please leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
